Viaje a las montañas
by Juri di Lammermoor
Summary: El padre de Henry consigue una estadia en un lujoso hotel, ¿Cual podra ser el resultado de esto?. Actualizado, capitulo ocho. Todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar y Takato ni se imagino lo que acaba de iniciar...
1. La invitación

**Viaje a las montañas**

_Dia uno: La invitación _

-Vamos hermano, por favor…- Rogaba llorosa la menor de la familia, si le ponía entusiasmo quizás su hermano la escuchara y la dejaría ir con el.

-No, esta vez no-Contesto serio el joven. Odiaba no poder darle el gusto a su hermanita, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de llevarla lejos, no después de lo que habían vivido hace seis años. A fin de cuentas, ella era su responsabilidad.

-Tengo catorce años, me se cuidar sola-Lo mira con un puchero- Además, me enfrente junto a ti con criaturas digitales, dioses y hasta virus, ¿tanta responsabilidad es para ti que vaya a un viaje a las montañas junto a ti?

-Pequeña…-Tiernamente toco el cabello de su hermana- Tienes que estudiar, además no se si será divertido para ti-agrego con molestia el muchacho, tras ver el rostro de desagrado de la menor.

-Esta bien-Rápidamente se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta-Te odio-agrego antes de retirarse.

Le dolía mucho que la pequeña se molestara, ella ya no era una niña, pero por algún motivo a el le daba demasiado trabajo dejar de tratarla como tal.

Desde lo sucedido en el digimundo, Henry sentía que las responsabilidades como hermano habían crecido en un ciento veinte porciento.

-Te preocupas mucho ¡Moman Tai!-

-Tu lo dices por que no tienes hermanos pequeño-lo acaricia

-¡Que emoción, vamos a hacer un viaje!

-De hecho no vamos ha…- Y la pequeña criatura miro sorprendida ante tal corrección.

…

Era una tarde de invierno como cualquiera, todos se reían y divertían jugando video juegos y bebiendo chocolate en el apartamento de la familia Wong.

-¡Las vacaciones son geniales! ¡Realmente estoy harto de ese maldito instituto! ¡Ir de mañana todos los días, que aburrimiento!

-¡Que inmaduro que eres Hirokazu! ¿No ves que el año que viene serás todo un universitario?

-¡Huy si! Un universitario… ¿para que? ¿Para seguir con la rutina todos los días? ¿Y descansar cuando?, no todos somos tan masoquistas como tu princesita Nonaka.

-¡Dime así de nuevo y te rompo la cabeza a patadas!

-Eres muy agresiva Rika, no le tienes por que pegar a mi amigo-acoto Kenta

-¿Quieres que te patee a ti también?

-No-Contesto nervioso este.

-Bueno, bueno, no es necesario que continúen peleando chicos

-¡Si tú lo dices Ryo!-agregaron contentos ambos chicos

-tarados…

-¡Vamos Rika! No te pongas así, disfruta el momento, que la estamos pasando entre amigos.

-Takato, ellos dos son insoportables…

Habían pasado seis años de la experiencia más increíble de sus vidas, pero muchas cosas se mantenían igual al primer día, otras no. La discusiones de Hiro y kenta con la muchacha eran eternas, hasta eran normales para sus compañeros, las cuales, si algún día desaparecían, hasta serian extrañables.

-Oigan…Henry nos invito amablemente a su casa, ¿Creen correcto pelearse?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Juri- Respondió Takato algo avergonzado

-jaja, por mi no se preocupen, jaja, todos estamos perfectamente acostumbrados a esta situación, jaja-

-¿Dijiste que querías decirnos algo, no Henry?

-Así es Ryo-Miro emocionado a los muchachos los cuales lo miraban con cara de intriga y confusión-Lo que pasa es que…-saco unos boletos de su bolsillo- Mi papa hizo un trabajo informático en un hotel, fue por eso que le regalaron todos estos vales de alojamiento y pensaba seria divertido ir estas vacaciones a pasarlas a las montañas.

-¡¿A las que!?-Pregunto impactado Hirokazu

-A las montañas- Contesto calmado el joven de ojos celestes.

-¿No es peligroso ese lugar?-pregunto curioso el chico, mientras Rika lo miraba molesta

-¿Y por que seria peligroso? Tarado…

-¿Acaso tu nunca escuchaste hablar del Yeti, mujer ignorante?

-Volveme a decir ignorante y te mato, estupido

-Basta chicos, Henry nos acaba de dar una genial noticia, ¡nos iremos a las montañas! Y yo que pensé que solo limpiaría la panadería en esta semana.

-Siempre quise ir a las montañas, pero papá nunca quiso ir…-comento Juri

-Y yo-agrego Ryo

-¿Entonces hago la reserva para la semana entrante?

-¡Si!-se escucharon los gritos de emoción

-¿Y que pasa con el Yeti?

-¡Que no existe!

-¡Bueno! ¡Pero no me griten! Agresivos…

Los muchachos rieron un rato del inusual temor de su amigo, era totalmente subrealista, pero si el abominable hombre de las nieves los llegaba a atacar, ya verían que harían…

-Será complicado llevar a Guilmon, el es muy inquieto y me cuesta mucho que se quede escondido…

-Lo que plantea Takato es lógico…-Rika pensó unos segundos-¿Y si los dejamos? Podrían quedarse en algún escondite o algo…

-¡Claro, Rika tiene razón, si se quedan todos juntos no la pasaran mal!- Apoyo Juri

-Bueno, hagamos eso, a fin de cuentas eso solo una semana, ¿No?-argumento Ryo, para que los tamers decididos apoyaran la decisión.

…

-Perdón terriermon.

Para el no era fácil dejar a su pequeño y mucho menos verlo sollozar ante la ventana por perderse esa oportunidad. Pero no todos compartían sus escasos treinta centímetros, a fin de cuentas, es algo que tendría que aceptar.


	2. La terminal

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron la historia, se les agradece de corazón. Algo de romance nunca cae mal, así que seguramente si habrá algo por ahí ;)

Actualizo con el capitulo dos, el cual no tiene mucha profundidad pero bueno, espero sea de su agrado.

_Capitulo__ dos: La terminal _

La habitación del joven era pequeña, pero esto no era ningún tipo de impedimento para que este mostrase su felicidad a través de pequeños saltos y gritos de emoción.

Su fiel amigo, dormitaba sobre la cama, sin terminar de entender la infinita felicidad de su compañero, ya había viajado más de una vez, aunque preguntarle era inútil, posiblemente ni el mismo Takato supiera el origen real de su emoción.

-¿Prometes traerme algo lindo?-Pregunto mientras era derrotado por el sueño.

-Te lo prometo Guilmon-lo mira tiernamente- No me gusta dejarte, pero es necesario que me entiendas.

-Guilmon se divertirá jugando con sus amigos, ¡Takato no tiene por que preocuparse!

-Eso espero querido amigo.

Para el castaño la noche fue larga, muy larga. Mañana llegaría ese día que hace casi dos semanas esperaba con tanta ilusión.

…

Eran casi las seis de la mañana y el silencio reinaba en la familia Wong.

Terriermon dormía placidamente, sentía muchos deseos por ir, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, por lo menos la pasaría bien con sus compañeros digimons.

El golpe fue tan repentino, que el pequeño no alcanzo ni a reaccionar. De un segundo para el otro se encontraba con su boca tapada y agarrado tan fuerte que apenas se podía mover.

El despertador del peli azul sonó a las nueve de la mañana. Soñoliento se levanto para tomar rumbo hacia el baño.

-¡Buenos días Terriermon!- saludo el joven, pero al no escuchar respuesta dio por seguro estaba dormido o en otra habitación junto a Lopmon.

Paso uno hora y el joven ya estaba listo, parado en la puerta con equipaje en mano. Al tomarlo noto el peso que este traía.

-Por favor díganle a Terriermon que no se lo tome así, anoche estaba algo molesto…

- No te preocupes hijo

- Yo le diré hermano, tu no te preocupes que el pequeño terriermon esta dormido en mi habitación.

-Iré a verlo antes de irme.

-¡No! ¡No debes! El esta molesto, mejor déjalo tranquilo…

Y obedeció a Suzy, lo dejaría pensar y esa misma noche le daría una llamada telefónica…

-¡Nos vemos! ¡Que tengas un buen viaje!

-¡Gracias!

Y rápidamente se fue para tomar el bus con destino a la terminal.

…

Sentados en un pequeño café de la terminal se encontraban todos los chicos esperando a Henry. El no había llegado al lugar acordado para dejar a sus compañeros, lo cual había sido extraño debido a su personalidad.

-Que extraño que el demore tanto-Comento Rika curiosa

-¡Claro! Por el te preocupas, si fuera yo el impuntual seria la escoria mas grande de este mundo-Reprocho molesto Hirokazu

-Tú cállate señor Sasaquatch

-Por favor…no empiecen a pelear, es muy temprano- Imploro Juri, mirando extrañada a su lado a Takato, el cual se encontraba tirado sobre la mesa durmiendo. Roncaba y babeaba. Kenta se acomodo sus lentes, para tirarle una pequeña pelotita de papel a la boca, la cual se la trago como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Le di!

-¡Muy bien Kenta!

-¡Que inmaduros!

-¡Paren! ¡Por favor!-La joven comenzó a mirarlos molesta, Ryo solo pudo reír.

-¡Que graciosos que son! ¡Iré a llamar a Henry!

El moreno se puso de pie para salir del pequeño bar, metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar su celular y discar el número de el chico, pero este apareció a lo lejos corriendo. Entusiasmado, el chico de ojos celestes levanto su brazo en forma de señal, Henry se acerco.

-Perdón la demora Ryo.

-No te preocupes, están peleándose, es como un alivio salir, jaja.

Los jóvenes volvieron a entrar, para que automáticamente todos se levantaran, todos menos Takato, el cual aun dormía. Fueron necesarias unas cuantas palmadas para levantarlo. Ya era hora de abordar el ómnibus. Su nueva aventura estaba apunto de comenzar.


	3. El camino

Hola! Perdonen la demora, a veces el tiempo que una dispone es menor al que uno desearía. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios.

Espero poder avanzar un poco mas rápido y no defraudar sus expectativas!(aunque reconozco que este no es exactamente EL capitulo, pero bueno, jeje).

Muchas gracias por leer!

_**Capitulo tres: El camino**_

Ryo fue el primero en subirse al bus, el chofer amablemente tomo su ticket para cortarlo por la mitad. El joven acomodo su mochila para tomar asiento en su lugar correspondiente. Hirokazu fue el segundo en subir, el cual atolondradamente paso por delante del chofer sin darle ninguna atención, este, algo molesto comenzó a regañarle que no había mostrado su pasaje. De mala gana tuvo que volver, para que el hombre le diera un sermón de cómo debía comportarse y mil y una cosa mas que con desgando tuvo que escuchar. Finalmente lo dejo pasar, para que el castaño tomara asiento junto a Ryo.

-Me apure para que podamos sentarnos juntos-comento justificándose de su acto.

A lo lejos apareció Kenta, entregando el boleto para luego correr hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡No es justo yo también quiero sentarme con ustedes!  
-¡Pues siéntate! ¡Viajemos juntos!  
-Hirokazu… ¿realmente crees que entremos?-consulto preocupado Ryo  
-Obvio-contesto muy seguro Kazu. El joven de cabello verdoso no pudo evitar colocarse entre ambos jóvenes-¡estar unido con los amigos es lo primero!- El moreno, que se encontraba aplastado en contra de la ventana no parecía estar tan cómodo como sus dos compañeros. No paso demasiado tiempo en que el chofer note esto.  
-En mi bus solo viajan dos personas por asiento, es por un tema de seguridad.  
-¡¿Qué!? ¡Eso no es justo!-rezongo el joven de cabellos castaños, este ya era su segundo encontronazo con el conductor, lo cual no le agrado nada.

En la fila para subir se encontraban los demás. Mirando la situación.

-¿Por qué los trajimos?-pregunto molesta Rika  
-No puedo creer que se este peleando con el chofer-acoto sorprendida Juri, mientras Takato ponía rostro de vergüenza.

La discusión no se extendió demasiado, ya que amablemente, Ryo ofreció cambiarse de asiento, en el fondo, era un alivio para el poder viajar con cierta comodidad. Ambos jóvenes eran muy simpáticos, pero eran un poco exagerados, por no decir otra cosa.

Tras dar finalizada la discusión, el resto de los pasajeros pudieron abordar tranquilamente aquel medio de transporte que los llevaría a su destino final.  
Takato compartía asiento con Henry, mientras que las dos muchachas iban juntas. Ryo se encontraba solo en el asiento de atrás de el cual era su lugar originariamente. El viaje era largo y tenía toda la intención de dormir, pero Hiro y Kenta se lo hicieron casi imposible.

-Takato…  
-¿Qué pasa Henry?  
-¿Cuál fue la reacción de Guilmon al saber que no vendría?  
-Bueno…-pensó por unos segundos- En realidad lo tomo muy bien. ¿Por qué esa pregunta?  
-Es solo que-bajo un poco la mirada- Creo que Terriermon se enojo.  
-¿Eh?  
-No le gusto mucho el asunto de que no pueda venir y hoy a la mañana…-guardo silencio unos segundos- Hoy a la mañana Suzy me dijo que estaba molesto encerrado en su cuarto…  
-¿Encerrado en el cuarto de Suzy?-mostró su rostro sorprendido- Pero si Terriermon es muy tranquilo al igual que tu…  
-Apenas lleguemos llamare a casa-mostró una leve sonrisa- a ver si puedo hablar con el.  
-¡Si! ¡Con eso se quedara contento!  
-¿Y tu Takato?-el peli azul mostró una sonrisa de cómplice mientras suavemente apuntaba con su cabeza hacia el asiento de las jóvenes, las cuales conversaban relajadamente. El chico aunque se esforzó no pudo ocultar su rostro rojo por la vergüenza-¿Qué tal va todo?  
-Bue…bueno Henry…-El joven apenas podía hablar de la vergüenza- Tu ya sabes todo, no es necesario seguir jejeje-tosió un par de veces- jeje.  
-Si no funciono fue por que aun eran muy pequeños y eso tú lo sabes  
-Eh…si, pero-volvió a toser- No hablemos mas de esto por favor, jejeje…  
-No pierden nada al probar  
-Bueno, en realidad si-agrego entristecido- No funciono hace unos años, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

Pese al largo recorrido, todo paso muy rápido para los dos amigos, los cuales hablaron todo el viaje. Él tenía razón, ya no podía lamentarse por algo pasado hace tanto tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado, ahora era capaz de entender y expresar cosas, que quizás antes no. Aprovecharía este viaje para seguir el consejo que acababa de recibir.

…

Eran impresionantes, sin duda alguna uno de los escenarios mas hermosos visto por la mayoría de los jóvenes. La imponencia de las montañas era de dimensiones épicas, eran tan altas que parecían que fuesen a tocar el cielo en cualquier momento.  
El atardecer se veía completamente mágico, los rayos del sol pegaban contra la nieve dando una imagen única.

-¡Son muy hermosas!-dijo Juri maravilladas  
-¡Si que lo son!-contesto Takato completamente atónito.  
-Esto parece una pintura-Sonrió Henry mientas el resplandor del atardecer brillaba en sus ojos grises.  
-¡Todo muy hermoso! ¡Si, bla, bla, bla!-reprocho molesto Hirokazu- ¿Y el yeti que? ¿¡Y si nos atacan!?

Ante tal comentario, la única en reaccionar fue Rika, pero esta vez no le contesto con palabras, sino que, se limito a tomar un poco de nieve para tirársela, la cual termino en el medio de la cara del muchacho. Todos ríen en la puerta del hotel, mientras que el sol da su último rayo de luz para despedir el día


	4. La piscina

Hola!

Mágicamente la inspiración me ataco mientras escuchaba una divertida clase de historia de la música y fonética del italiano. Lamento para los fans de Hirokazu si lo estoy dejando como un tarado, no es mi intención, pero las cosas solo se van dando. Como sea, ya le buscare su lado intelectual :P

Me alegro el capitulo anterior les halla gustado. Ojala se diviertan con este.

¡Gracias por leer!

_**Capitulo cuatro: la piscina **_

Con gran emoción, Takato paso la tarjeta de seguridad, para así, abrirse la puerta de la habitación que compartiría con el peli azul. El chico aun miraba risueño la carta, haciéndole recordar a sus antiguas aventuras. Al abrirse la puerta, Matsuki no tuvo otro impulso que no sea lanzarse hacia la cama, para quedarse recostado abrazando a su almohada. Su compañero se acercaba lentamente, así era el.

-¡Este lugar es muy bonito!

-Si-contesto Lee mientras miraba con dudas su bolso-"Es extraño. Juraría que mi bolso esta más pesado.

-¿Más pesado?

-Si, no fue demasiado el equipaje que traje, solo un par de ropa. A pesar de ello, hoy de mañana sentí que el bolso pesaba un poco más.

-Solo debe ser tu imaginación-agrego risueño-Me quiero dar un baño, ¿te molesta si voy?

-Para nada, aprovechare de llamar a casa

Se quito sus zapatos y entro corriendo al baño, para luego dar un leve portazo. Henry miro tiernamente, pero en el fondo, aun le preocupaba que terriermon no haya querido despedirse en la mañana. Tomo el bolso para colocarlo sobre la cama y abrirlo.

Le tomo un par de segundos poder procesar lo que sus ojos veían. Ahí estaba él, con los ojos llorosos y atados de pies y manos, en su boca tenia una pequeña pajita, la cual salía a un agujerito, era por ahí en donde la criatura se suministraba de el poco oxigeno que recibía. Rápidamente, su amigo le quito sus ataduras.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Soy inocente, te lo juro.-Su tamer lo miro dudoso-Fue un ataque, te lo juro Henry

…

La pequeña criatura dormía placidamente, eran cerca de las seis de la madrugada. Había pasado largas horas pensando. Era egoísta el sentirse mal, debía comprender y hasta incluso se propuso pasarla bien con sus compañeros digitales.

En ese momento gozaba de un hermoso sueño. Todo se situaba en una playa paradisíaca, en donde estaba el con unos radiantes lentes de sol, los demás también estaban ahí, disfrutando de su playa digital. Fue de un instante a otro, que el sol dejo de brillar, para transformarse en una oscura imagen, ¡Lo estaban secuestrando!, en vano intento escapar, sus manos estaban fuertemente sujetadas y su boca había sido tapada. Asustado miro a su tamer, el cual dormía placidamente. Estaba oscuro, pero pudo reconocer quien era su atacante, el cual, le coloco una pajita en la boca y brutalmente lo encerró en el equipaje del joven.

-¡Que tengas buen viaje, pequeño terriermon!

Y la tranquilidad volvió a reinar en el departamento de la familia Wong.

…

-Entiendo…-Se veía pensativo, como si algo de la historia no le terminara de cerrar-No puedo creer no me despertara

-¡Moman tai!

La puerta del baño se abrió, para darle paso a un montón de vapor, el cual se perdió dentro de la habitación. Takato apareció de entre la niebla, con sus cabellos mojados y tal cual había llegado al mundo. Terriermon volteo a mirar para sentir curiosidad y asombro por lo que acababa de ver. La reacción del castaño no fue otra que correr por una toalla.

Henry, el cual se encontraba bastante avergonzado, tomo en brazos a la criatura, para darle la espalda a su amigo. Takato se sintió aliviado.

Se acerco para mirar a la ventana y darle un calido abrazo al digital, a fin de cuentas, había estado preocupado por el durante todo el día.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste al bolso de Henry?-Consulto intrigado Matsuki, aunque en el fondo hubiera deseado escabullir a Guillmon también.

-¡Suzy me ataco mientras dormía, fue ella la que me dejo en el bolso!

-Ohhh…-exploto en risa-Me imagino a Suzy pegándole a Megagargomon, jajaja-Wong también esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡No es gracioso!

La puerta de la habitación comenzó a sonar, por los gritos de su exterior era más que obvio para ellos quienes eran sus visitantes.

-¡Chicos!-Saludo animoso Takato mientras que Hirokazu y Kenta entraban en la habitación. Los invitados miraron unos segundos.

-Baaa, la nuestra es mas grande. Todo gracias a que compartimos la habitación con Ryo- acoto orgulloso Hirokazu. Mientras que el joven de lentes pedía explicaciones de el por que Terriermon se encontraba ahí.

Estuvieron un buen rato charlando y contando chistes. Como era de esperarse, Kazu hizo unas cuantas quejas acerca de Rika, la cual compartía su habitación con Juri. Para su lamento, le tocaría ser vecina de los tres muchachos. Ruidos asegurados para Nonaka, insultos seguros para la pareja.

-Chicos…-de un segundo para el otro, Takato mostró sus mejillas color rosas por la vergüenza. Sus amigos miraron curiosos aunque podían llegar a imaginar que le pasaba-En algún momento-trago saliva-Esta noche…me gustaría mucho quedarme a solas con Juri-Sus amigos le miraron impresionados.

-Querido Takato-Hirokazu se puso de pie-Como tu amigo es mi deber decirte que-Se acomodo un poco su gorra-Creo que necesitas un nuevo look, ya sabes uno más moderno.

-¿Más moderno?-pregunto dudoso el peli azul. El rostro de preocupación de Takato no parecía expresar mucha afinidad con esta idea.

-Ya sabes, como eso que se usa ahora. Estilo gangster callejero, como esos raperos gringos, con gorras, cadenas de oro, oh yeaahh beby, bling bling.

-No creo eso sea una buena idea-contesto Henry intentando aguantar la risa por el comentario que acababa de hacer.

-Eso no le gustara-Respondió intimidado el castaño.

-Tengo un plan-Automáticamente todas las miradas se clavaron en el joven Wong-Cuando termines de cenar di que quieres ir a darte un baño a la piscina y pides que alguien te acompañe, nosotros te decimos que no, Rika no querrá ir y Ryo seguro que tampoco, di que no quieres ir solo, cosa que ella te acompañe.

Takato emocionado corrió a comenzar a arreglarse para la hora de la cena. La hora y media que faltaba pasó rápidamente, ya era la hora de encontrarse en el comedor del hotel.

Para el muchacho la cena paso demasiado lenta, estaba nervioso y riéndose de cualquier cosa, lo cual llamaba la atención de sus compañeros. Kenta se encontraba sentado a su lado y comenzó codearlo, mientras que le susurraba que ya era hora.

-ehhh-trago saliva-Estaba pensando seria divertido ir a la piscina-Se sintió petrificado al sentir la mirada de todos-Ya saben, esa que esta bajo techo y que es calentita, jejeje.

-Ni loca, recuerda a la hora que nos despertamos, yo no pienso ir a nadar, es una locura.

-La sabelotodo tiene razón-respondió un burlón Hirokazu

-Estoy cansado, ve tú, yo te espero en la habitación.

-Pero no quiero ir solo-miro sutilmente a la chica, la cual se encontraba dudosa.

-Bueno, estoy algo cansada, pero si tanto deseas ir, yo te acompaño, me apena te quedes solo.

-No te preocupes Juri-hablo un caballeroso Ryo-Ir a la piscina es una muy buena idea, yo voy contigo Takato-los chicos no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Bueno, en tal caso que se diviertan, yo iré con Rika a la habitación a dormir.

Y se levantaron para dejar solos a los interesados en la piscina, al retirarse Henry miro con ojos de circunstancia a su compañero, ya que, lo que iba a ser un rato en la piscina a solas con Juri, pasaría a ser solo un chapuzón con Ryo Akiyama.


	5. Los gritos

Hola! Aquí traigo el capitulo cinco…acabe acortándolo por que sino acabaría muy largo (aunque tampoco es que contenga demasiado, hay que ser sinceros!).

Muchas gracias a todos por leer :D

Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado(al menos se entretengan cinco minutos :P)

Saludos!

_**Capitulo cinco: los gritos **_

Sin comprender como había pasado lo que acababa de experimentar, pasó casi cinco minutos sentado en la orilla de la piscina mojando sus pies en la calida agua. Su compañero se veía más halla del bien y del mar, nadando en aquel lugar y ojala solo fuera eso. No eran los únicos en la piscina, un grupo de tres chicas les hacían compañía, las cuales a lo lejos coqueteaban tanto con Ryo como con él, esto lo convertía mas incomodo para Takato.

No podía quejarse ni reprocharle nada al moreno, a fin de cuentas, el desconocía tanto el plan como sus sentimientos hacia la joven. Esto no era por nada personal, lo consideraba un gran amigo, pero la situación nunca se había dado como para tener ese tipo de conversaciones.

Ella era tan tierna. Le era imposible no pensar en ella y sonrojarse. Es verdad que no era una joven que resaltase por ser la más hermosa de todas. Pero para sus ojos esa era la única realidad. Le costaba tanto entender como había salido tan dulce. Aquella muchachita que había perdido a su madre a tan temprana edad y sido criada en una taberna, soportando noche tras noche el olor al alcohol y las groserías de los borrachos.

Levanto su mirada para ver algo que le aterro. Él estaba ahí, en el medio de las tres mujeres, las cuales lo miraban fascinadas. En cosa de segundos, una de ellas clavo sus ojos en el enamoradizo joven. Esto le helo la piel. Peor fue cuando vio a Ryo acercándose lentamente.

-Takato-El moreno se le acerco para cruzar su brazo por sus hombros y susurrarle al oído- Esas tres chicas son canadienses, están de viaje, ya sabes. Me iré con dos de ellas a su habitación a enseñarles un par de cosas, la que queda desea conocerte y dice que juntos se pueden divertir un rato.

-¿eh?-solo pudo ponerse tan rojo como un tomate-Yo no…

-Vamos campeón, te la dejo-Y se fue guiñándole un ojo.

Y así se fue, dejándolo solo en la guerra.

La joven rubia, no tuvo otro impulso que pararse y caminar seductoramente por la orilla de aquella piscina, para así, quedar al lado del desesperado chico.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre bombom?

-Hirokazu Nonaka-Respondió Takato nervioso.

-Que nombre tan exótico que tienes, el mío es Nicole-Tomo el rostro del joven entre sus brazos-¿Quieres que te enseñe como nos divertimos en América-Y beso los labios del joven. El se separo rápidamente

-Espérame…voy a mi habitación a buscar algo y vuelvo-el chico comenzó a temblar.

-jaja, claro gatito. Estaré esperándote aquí. ¡Miau!

…

-Simplemente no puedes hacer eso Suzy- El chino se encontraba molesto y consideraba que esta vez su pequeña hermana se había ganado el sermón que con gusto estaba dispuesto a darle. Terriermon observaba desde la cama, era hora que se haga justicia.

…

Fue en el pasillo cuando noto que, sigilosa, aquella muchacha lo seguía. El sentía vergüenza, estaba así, en bañador caminando por el pasillo del hotel y encima lo seguía una mujer en bikini la cual se comportaba poco menos como una prostituta.

La desesperación llego cundo se dio cuenta que no tenia la tarjeta para entrar a la habitación. Tomo la decisión rápidamente y se largo a correr por el pasillo, la joven, la cual lo tomaba como una broma, corrió detrás de el.

-¡Hirokazu! ¡Quiero ser tuya!

-Waaaaaaaaa-

Y logro quedar frente a la bendita puerta, la cual toco con desesperación.

-¡Henry! ¡Henry!-grito mientras golpeaba la puerta desaforadamente-¡Abre! ¡Henry! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Henry!

El peli azul se encontraba tan ensimismado en aquel reto que ignoro por completo los gritos desesperados de su amigo. Se limito en hacerle una seña a Terriermon, el cual, tranquilamente camino rumbo a la puerta. Los gritos del moreno no cesaban.

Cuando la criatura abrió la puerta, el muchacho entro rápidamente para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la chica. Solo pudo dejarse caer sobre la puerta para sentir los gritos de la canadiense del otro lado.

-¡Hirokazu Nonaka! ¡Abre esa puerta! ¡Horikazu! ¡Hirokazu!

Wong y el digital miraron sorprendidos al recién llegado. El cual agitado intentaba controlar su respiración.

-Después seguiremos hablando Suzy-corto su celular-¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunto mientras los gritos de la mujer cada vez se incrementaban más.

-¡Ryo se fue con dos mujeres y me dejo con esta loca!

-¡Hirokazu! ¡Hirokazu!

Y sucedió lo que tenia que pasar. Tras escuchar reiteradas veces su nombre, Shiota salio al pasillo del hotel, desfilando su pijama con diseños de digimons.

-Hola, ¿me llamabas?-Consulto curioso, mientras Kenta salía a observar.

-¡Tu no eres el de la piscina!-grito asqueada, mientras continuaba pateando y golpeando la puerta-¡Hirokazu, ¡Hirokazu!

El ruido era abrumador, eran la una de la madrugada y las jóvenes habían tenido un día agotador. Esto era intolerable y si nadie era capaz de ponerle punto final, seria ella la encargada. Se levanto de su cama para mirar a Juri, la cual daba vueltas intentando conciliar el sueño pese al griterío. Rápidamente vistió sus jeans y una remera que tenia a mano.

-Los voy a matar-Estaba lista para salir de su habitación y terminar con esa falta de respeto. Y pobre de ellos que no le hicieran caso.


	6. La puerta

_**Capitulo seis: La puerta **_

La puerta se abrió de manera violenta, para así darle paso a la furiosa chica, la cual estaba dispuesta a todo por mitigar esa situación.

Los jóvenes amigos miraron aterrados, sabían que aquello no representaba otra cosa que una tormenta de ira y odio. La extranjera no le dio la más minima importancia a su presencia.

-¡Hirokazu! ¡Hirokazu! ¡Ábreme!- continuo golpeando con fuerza aquella puerta que la separaba de el hombre se sus deseos. Tanto Takato como Henry comenzaron a temer por la seguridad de la puerta.

-¿Por qué llamas a Hirokazu a esa puerta?-Nicole la miro como si la respuesta fuera obvia-Hirokazu no es otro que el imbecil que esta ahí de pijama.

Y esas palabras fueron las que terminaron de marcar la presencia de la joven. Matsuki realmente consideraba que meterse bajo la cama era una opción viable, mientras que Wong le incitaba para que saliera y terminara con el problema antes que este empeorara.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si el chico que conocí en la piscina me dijo que se llamaba Hirokazu Nonaka- La cara de Rika paso a ser de una cara de enojo a una cara de furia descontrolada. De un empujón corrió a la chica, la cual comenzó a chillar como una demente. Kenta, temeroso, busco refugio en la espalda de su amigo, el cual se encontraba rojo como un tomate debido a su pijama. De el cuarto de las jóvenes sale Juri, la cual aun se encontraba media dormida y no lograba entender la situación.

-¡Abran esa puerta!-Grito endemoniada la joven, dando tanto patadas como golpes a la puerta. La canadiense miro satisfecha, mientras gritaba palabras como "farsante" o "mentiroso". Kato intento acercarse a su amiga, desconocía lo que pasaba, pero seguro esto era demasiado.

-Rika por favor, sea lo que sea la puerta de seguro no tenga la culpa.

Las dos jóvenes miraron a la ingenua chica.

-¿Sabes lo que el hombre de adentro me hizo?-gritoneo indignada la rubia.

-¿Takato o Henry?

-¿Qué? ¿Hay dos?

-Fue el inepto de Takato, se la encontró en la piscina y dijo que se llamaba Hirokazu Nonaka.

-¿De verdad?

-No solo eso, teníamos planes de pasar la noche juntos, ¡Y se encerró ahí!

-¿¡Que!?-Grito indignada la castaña, para sin pensarlo unirse a la moción de sus compañeros- ¡Takato! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz!? ¡Abre!

Al otro lado de la puerta la situación se complicaba. Si el creativo joven no se entregaba, destruirían esa puerta y no solo tendrían que enfrentarlas a ellas, sino que también un gran problema con el hotel.

-¡Moman tai!

-Tienes que entregarte Takato. No hay opción.

-¿Estas loco? ¡Me comerán vivo!

-Tu te metiste en este enrredo… yo solo te puedo acompañar.

Estaba contra la espada y la pared, tendría que salir, no había opción. Caminaba a paso lento, casi empujado por el chino. En su mente le echaba la culpa a Ryo una y otra vez, por querer irse con aquellas mujeres lo había dejado solo e indefenso con esa loca.

De forma lenta la puerta se abrió, para dar paso a Takato y su mirada arrepentida. Henry parado tras el, como un títere tero que maneja a su muñeco. Terriermon se escondía en el cuarto.

-Takato tiene algo que decirles- agrego con seriedad el peli azul. El momento de la verdad se acercaba.

-Perdónenme- miro arrepentido, mientras un mar de gritos se soltaban en contra de el.

Fue sobre unos diez minutos después que la tensión termino y la paz logro volver al pasillo de aquel hotel.

En la habitación de al lado, Hirokazu y Kenta intentaron esperar despiertos a Ryo, pero les fue imposible, el cansancio les venció antes. Definitivamente, cuando fueran grandes querían ser como el.

Sobre las cinco de la madrugada, Akiyama volvió a su habitación. Se sentía agotado. Se recostó en su cama para dormir placidamente, a fin de cuentas, desconocía la escena que se había montado a costa de su aventura.


	7. Coraje

_**Capitulo siete: Coraje **_

Teóricamente, aquella extraña noche había pasado a la historia, o aunque existen casos en los que la practica supera a la teoría. Y esta ultima era la triste realidad para Matsuki.

El reloj rozaba las diez y media de la mañana y un incomodo silencio se encontraba instalado en aquella mesa.

Con la cola entre las piernas, Takato tragaba su chocolate caliente, sintiendo como si un fuerte puñal le era clavado en el cuerpo cada vez que una de las jóvenes le miraba. Su mejor amigo le daba unos suaves golpes en la espalda, las palabras no eran necesarias, el sabia que ahora tendría que tener que pagar los platos que rompió.

Una seria de risas se podrían escuchar acercándose al comedor, por la puerta principal, irrumpen sus compañeros, risueños y bromeando como acostumbraban. Rika sonrío con malicia, quizás, ellas y el chino fueran prudentes, pero para su suerte, Hirokazu y kenta desconocían el significado de aquella palabra.

-¡Buenas!-Canturreo Hirokazu, tomando asiento en uno de los tres lugares libres. Mientras que el joven de anteojos se acercaba a la barra para reclamar un yogurth con cereales-¡Que noche la de anoche! ¿Eh?

El rostro de la oji lila se ilumino, aquello era la entrada perfecta para reclamar lo sucedido. Con un fuerte dolor, Takato trago un sobro mas de su bebida caliente.

-¿Verdad?-Agrego irónica ella-¿Pasaste una linda noche Hirokazu?-comento asiendo un fuerte paréntesis en aquella ultima palabra.

-Claro, después del escándalo dormí perfectamente-Comento el aludido orgulloso, le hubiera gustado lograr esperar a Ryo, pero el sueño le venció y el coraje no le daba para levantarlo a esas horas de la mañana.

-No era para ti la pregunta idiota-Respondió iracunda la joven.

-No fue a propósito…-susurro el aludido, intentando que la taza le cubra su avergonzado rostro.

-Yo encuentro bastante premeditado el asunto-Irrumpió Rika

-¡Que terrible Takato! Jugando así con los sentimientos de las mujeres…-indignada reclamo Juri.

-Y manchando mi apellido-Le rezongo Nonaka.

Más, el atormentado joven fue incapaz de contestar, sus ojos apuntaban al suelo, mientras las palmaditas de su amigo proseguían golpeando su espalda.

…

Apenado, el chino le miraba al joven recostado en la cama. Notoriamente los chicos no se habían dado demasiado manija por el asunto, pero ellas era otro asunto.

Rika se exasperaba fácil y el lo sabia, más ella era otro tema.

-Eso de jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres me dolió-Sollozo el castaño, recordando lo vivido junto a ella años atrás.

-No creo que ella se refiera a algo ajeno a lo de anoche.

-Me gustaría entender un poco mejor el corazón de las mujeres.

Su amigo le miro dudoso, tal vez, aquel comentario había sido más profundo de lo que la situación real lo ameritaba.

-Podrías hablar con ella.

Y aquella afirmación, siquiera sonó muy segura, pero, para Takato todo fue como una revelación. Velozmente, el joven se puso de pie, para agradecerle a su amigo y salir corriendo por aquella polémica puerta.

…

Tock tock, tock tock.

Sonaba una y otra vez, Takato desesperado la golpeaba, como si su vid dependiera de ello.

Molesta abrió Nonaka, retadora le miro y en ese momento, el joven realmente sintió unos enormes deseos de correr despavorido.

-¿Qué deseas?-comento entre graciosa e irónica-Te informo que este no es el cuarto de las canadienses.

-Quiero hablar con Juri-Le fue entendible de donde saco la fuerza, pero la saco, la aludida rápidamente te acerco a la puerta.

-¿Que pasa Takato?

Y una vez más volvió a sorprenderte de si mismo. Como en un impulso, la tomo de la cadera, para acercarla y besarle los labios. Juri no demostró resistencia aparente.

-¡Vamos!-Le susurro el joven al oído, para tomarla de la mano y llevársela por los pasillo del hotel, dejando a su amiga anonadada mirando aquello recién vivido.


	8. El paseo

_**Capitulo ocho: El paseo **_

No tenia idea a donde iba, pero le era imposible dominar a sus pies, los cuales corrían por el pasillo del hotel. Su mano sostenía la de la joven, la cual, confundida le seguía el paso.

De un segundo al otro se detuvo para llamar al ascensor, algo le decía que lo haga, pero no sabia bien que. Una vez quedo de pie sintió como la adrenalina le bajaba del cuerpo y con ello llego la conciencia de en el baile que se había metido.

Agitados, ambos jóvenes dieron paso al elevador. Un extraño remordimiento le comió la conciencia al castaño, intimidado miro al costado, para ver a la joven reflejada en el espejo, ella le miraba y su movimiento lo había delatado por completo.

-Estas cambiado-comento dudosa, transformándole el rostro así al joven-Digo, que hace cinco minutos…

Su sonrisa amable le dio a entender que no recibiría una bofetada, al menos no en los siguientes minutos.

Aquellos diez segundos fueron los mas largos de su vida. Tras aquel calvario el elevador abrió sus puertas para permitirles bajar.

Caballeroso, le permitió el paso a la joven, la cual le miro sonriente para aventurarse en la recepción del lugar.

Más, el paso tímido de los jóvenes no paso desapercibido. Junto a la gran estufa, había un grupo de sillones y un televisor, en donde se encontraban instalados Hirokazu y kenta.

Durante unos segundos, el joven movió sus anteojos para asegurarse que no era un problema de su vista, pero su organismo le supo asegurar que aquello que veía era real.

-Oye, Kazu…-Inútilmente, su travieso amigo le callo la boca, intentaba mirar la TV, no escuchar a Kenta-Esos dos de ahí…¿Son quienes creo?

-Haber-De mala gano volteo, para quedarse perplejo de lo que vio-¡¿Juri y Takato!? ¡Sigámoslos!

-Mejor vayamos a comentarle a Henry…

Durante unos segundos el animado joven se detuvo a pensar, que pasaría si…

…

-¿Qué los vieron salir juntos?-hablo confundido el chino, con su mano sostenía su mentón.

-Si, si-comenta el dúo eufóricamente.

-Bueno, el se fue de aquí decidido a hablarle…

-¡Por eso!-con su puño golpeo la mesa-Con Kenta los vimos, ¡debemos seguirlos!

-No creo que sea una idea razonable-Los miro seriamente- Es decir, ellos tienen derecho a tener intimidad…

…

El mundo se vio negro para Hirozaku, desesperado intento abofetearse un par de veces, para así, sacar de su cabeza aquellas palabras, tristemente reales.

-Kazu, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Pensaba que, es absolutamente innecesario decirle a Henry, perderemos tiempo en subir y bajar y…-Trago un poco de saliva-¡Los perderemos de vista!

-Es verdad, como no lo pensé, que razón tienes amigo.

…

Una vez fuera del hotel, la pareja caminaba tímidamente, una junto al otro. De vez en cuando miraban el cielo o sus alrededores, pero básicamente caminaban, sin tener claro a donde ir o que decir.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar?-comento temeroso

-¿A almorzar?-Pensó un segundo la joven-Pero son las once y media, acabamos de desayunar…

-Oh, si es verdad…

-Aunque-Agrego sonriente la chica-Si seria buena idea ir a algún lugar tranquilo y tomar alguno jugo o algo-tímidamente lo miro-Supongo que nos debemos una charla, ¿no crees?

-En ese caso-Una vez más la fuerza le salio, de algún lugar que aun desconocía, ¡pero como le ayudaba! Sin siquiera pensarlo la tomo de las caderas para acercarse a ella-Podemos caminar por el pueblo hasta encontrar algún lugar indicado, ¿Te parece?

-Me parece razonable.

Y así caminaron hasta llegar a aquel pueblo e introducirse en el. E encontraban nerviosos, aquel encuentro no era fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero hasta el momento todo marchaba de maravilla. Aunque ambos, desconocían que su rastro estaba atrayendo algo que no se encuentra en sus planes.

-¿Y? ¿Grabaste la escena?-pregunto acelerado Kenta, muy escondido tras unas rocas.

-Si, si, espero el audio nos favorezca. ¡Ahora Takato tendrá una grabación de su cita y podrá revivirla cuando quiera!

Hola! Esta vez actualice bastante rápido, para la de tiempo que me suelo tomar, jajá jajá. Espero poder seguir con este ritmo!

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen este fic, sin demasiado sentido, jejeje, se que mis capítulos no son del todo largos y que quizás no conozco que es resumir, pero espero que, para la siguiente entrega pasen cosas importantes :D

Cariños y nos leemos!


End file.
